


Is This Your Fantasy?

by HerWordsHerStories



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Case Fic, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Leashes, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexy, Smut, Undercover, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple, working a case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerWordsHerStories/pseuds/HerWordsHerStories
Summary: Pairing: Spencer Reid x Female ReaderWord Count: 2,539 wordsRequest: Nope!Warnings: Smuttttttt. Just smut.Summary: Spencer Reid and the Reader had a very… steamy night in one of the empty side rooms when on the case at a lavish suit and tie case event.





	Is This Your Fantasy?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope you like it! I looked up some Reid gifs and vids to get some inspo this time. I imagine this takes place during Season 13.
> 
> ALSO: I originally posted this over on my Tumblr ( https://her-words-her-stories.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> *Y/N = Your Name

The stage was set and the unsub was none the wiser. The team had completely infiltrated his underground establishment that was funded by soulless men, and built on the backs of kidnapped women and filthy rich savages. People from all over the dark-net had come to this remote mansion with hopes of participating within a dark auction, set on trading bodies for pleasure.

The location was truly a lap of luxury, yet seamlessly hidden within plain sight. Only those with special cards were admitted to the true auction house within the luxurious cliff side estate, but the team was lucky enough to have apprehended the man who was responsible for making them.

Once at the event everyone was given their earpieces, ID’s, and maps of the establishment. It was simply an added bonus that with him under FBI control, the team was able to pair everyone up and send them into the estate with vetted disguises. Tara and Matt were sent in as a couple looking to find a young girl to "raise" as their own, JJ and Rossi were sent in under the guise that Rossi had won JJ in the year’s previous auction, and you and Spence were sent in as a couple looking to spice things up in the bedroom. It was a black tie event, so everyone went in expensive luxurious garb, but out of everyone on the team, only you chose to stand out.

Going into this whole affair, you decided to come up with a bit of a daring approach to make sure that the other auctioneers took Spencer's bids seriously at the time of sale. You decided that the two of you needed to sell the concept that Spencer was not only a wealthy businessman, but also extremely dominating of you. Therefore, you knew it would only help your disguise if you played on his control.

You all entered at staggered times as to not rouse suspicion, but you and Spencer couldn’t help but to make heads turn with your show of an entrance. Together, the two of you walked in looking as lavish as they come. You had on a form fitting red dress that hugged every curve perfectly with a black studded collar wrapped comfortably around your neck. At your side, they would see Reid in a black tux with matching tie. One of his hands caressed the small of your back as the other held the silver chain that connected to your collar like a leash.

To those who would ask, you were not only his wife, but his favorite accessory, and to those who dared cross his way to ask you, he wasn’t only your husband, but the  _best_  master you could have ever hoped for. You two were the talk of the night, which only made it easier for Tara and Matt to slip into the restricted wings to look for the unsub. JJ and Rossi took to their assignments rather quickly and bribed their way into getting an “early” look at the girls that would be on display.

As the night went on you found yourself truly immersing yourself into the character. You would walk over to different groups and flirt up the men and compliment the women. You would sway those hips dangerously side to side, catching the eyes of even the most faithful of husbands ( and wives, for that matter ). But when you would stray to far, you feel that pull on your neck from you loving husband, who would pull in with your back pressing against his chest, and say…

_**“Daddy didn’t say you could play over there.”** _

Spencer would stagger your breath with his words, and slowly caress your hip as his other held tight to the chained leash. At times you would hold back a moan, which made Spencer arch a bow, but even you could feel that growing length against your ass. You could tell that this was a disguise that was starting to bleed into your personal lives and that this wasn’t something the both of you could just forget once the night was done.

 

* * *

 

After an hour or two of casual banter and recon, the true auction had been called to start. Rossi and JJ had already arranged for all of the girls to be taken to safety with a SWAT team, and Tara and Matt had their eyes on the unsub. Prentiss had radioed to you and Spencer, telling you both to hold back before entering the auction room, since they wanted Spencer’s bids to come as a surprise.

Therefore, you both decided to hang back in one of the empty rooms until you both had the green light to move in.

It was a very spacious, lavish room with white marble flooring and red decorative curtains with gold trim. The desks were of a maple wood and you could easily spot a few things that could make a desperate man rich if they pocketed it. However, the only think that could be worth millions to you right now was to sit down and give your feet a well deserved break from your heels! You laughed as you did, saying, “Daddy? Really?” You took the collar off, “Someone really got into their character.” You smirked and caught his eye.

“Well, what else does a man with controlling tendencies call themselves other than the one authoritative figure most women actually do have in their lives?” Spencer said, coming down from his dominant state to his default scholar. “Research has shown that the relationship a young girl makes with her father becomes one of the most important bonds she can make. Therefore, placing myself in a father figure type role assured me a high rank of importance within the fantasy.” He shrugged and started to fix his tie, but instead undid it completely. “Not again…” he sighed.

You stood and walked toward him with that similar sway you had been showcasing all night, and started to fix his tie, “All those degrees, and you still have issues with tying your tie…” you teased. Your eyes looked up to find that Reid was already looking down towards you. It made you blush as you looked back down, but… something passed your mind right then.

“…Spence?” You asked as you straightened the fabric and tucked it into his vest. You bit your lip as you waited on his voice.

“Yes, Y/N?” Spencer gulped slightly as he watched your mouth. The softness of your lips and just how your canine came to rest on it so nicely had truly captivated him.

“Do you… is that your fantasy?” You asked suddenly, and tightened his tie as you snapped your eyes up to meet his. “I mean… wanting to be someone’s _Daddy_?”

Spencer’s cheeks reddened as his eyes stared down at you and then to the cleavage that was exposed by your dress. “Um…” he started before he looked at the lack of space between the two of you, “There’s… research that-that suggests that…”

“You do, don’t you?” You cut him off. You pressed yourself against his chest as you looked up to him with your hands still gripping onto his tie, pulling just enough to make his head lower closer towards your own.

Spencer’s eyes widened as he looked down at you, and a shiver went up his spine. His glance darted away, fixating on the wall as a soft “Perhaps…” escaped his lips.

This entire exchange was simply perfect to you. You were able to see a whole new side of the living, breathing encyclopedia that was Spencer Reid, and it was truly showing to be an amazing find. With his confession, you bit your lip and tilted your head to let your hair fall over your eye slightly, "Spencer... Do you want to play out that fantasy?” You asked, pulling just a bit more on his tie that it made him have to clear his throat, “ _… Daddy?_ ”

All in an instant, Spencer seemed to take your challenge. He walked you back towards the couch and grabbed the collar off the arm and slipped it back into your neck. With the chain leash in his free hand, he spun you around and pulled your back against his chest, pinning you between his body and the arm of the love seat.  “Only good girls get to spend time with Daddy, Y/N. Are you going to be my good girl tonight?” He asked, cupping your chin.

“Y-Yes Spencer…” You shakily breathe out. You could feel yourself getting hotter by the second.

Spencer pulled his hand from your chin and let you fall to the couch, with your head on the couch cushion and your ass in the air over the arm. Slowly, he pulled the red dress up over your ass to see the black lace thong you had slipped on for the night, and a devilish grin spread across his lips. “Did you dress up for Daddy, Y/N?” Spencer asked as his hand smoothed over your ass, making it bounce slightly for him.

“I-I did.” You said, looking back at Spencer. “I knew we would get paired up for the mission, so I wanted to look good…” you bit your lip again.

“So you’ve had an eye on Daddy for a while, is that right?” He asked as he lightly spanked on your right side.

You gave a slight wince and nodded, “S-Since I joined the team…” you let out, which slightly made Spencer break from his dominant character. He looked at you with a since of surprise and a small smile rested on his features.

“So... just as long as Daddy has been watching you, then…” he admitted, and slapped the other side. With a gasp, you bit down on your lip harder. “I knew as soon as I saw you that I needed to get closer. I mean... a beautiful woman like you joins the BAU, and I'm just supposed to allow that to pass me by?” Spencer then pulled your thong down to watch as your excitement dropped from your lower lips to the thin garment, “Well, I’d have to say this is pretty close…” He ran his fingers between your wet folds.

You moaned out as you felt him tease at your wet sex, and you squirmed on the couch. “D-Daddy… Don’t tease me…” you wiggled and whined as he rubbed his two fingers from your clit all the way down, almost teasing at your ass.

“Hmm… I can see that you don’t need much teasing, Y/N...” Spencer undid his belt, unzipped his slacks and freed himself behind you. With wet fingers slick with your excitement, he lubricated his hard length and started to stroke himself at your entrance. He looked down to you as you arched on the couch, and bit his lip with a guttural growl. “Do you want this, Y/N?” He asked as he lined himself up. “ _Tell Daddy you want it…_ ”

You almost bucked when he asked you, slowly pushing back against him with want. “I want it, Daddy…” you swallowed hard, “Spencer, p-please?”

Just like that, Spencer had pushed himself inside of you, and pulled on the leash to make you arch back with your hands pushing into the sofa. Spencer pushed into you hard and fast, giving you no time to adjust as his length filled your sex with every inch. You gasped as you choked on your moan and panted into the quiet room. The only sound being the slapping of his skin against your bare ass.

“Y-Yes, Daddy! More!” You begged as he fucked you to which he did not disappoint. Spencer pulled the leash again, lifting you off of your hands as you curved your back. He reached to the front of your dress, pulling it down to make the knot of fabric behind your neck unravel as your breasts became exposed. His hand cupped at your skin and his fingers to tease and pinch at your nipples as he pistoned into you.

You reached back towards him as he played with your breasts, making you quiver and shake under his control. “Yes, Daddy! J-Just like that!”

Just then you heard Prentiss voice over your earpieces informing you all that JJ and Matt had secured the victims within the safely with SWAT. Tara and Rossi confirmed the info and added that the unsub had just finished his initial address to all the auction guests and had started to go over the rules of sale.

However none of it stopped the moment you both were sharing.

Spencer had pulled out of you, and flipped you onto your back, moving you onto the couch cushions to allow you to lay flat on your back. He lined himself up with tight sex once again, and started to pound you as he slightly pulled on the chain. You wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling him in with every thrust, and locked your eyes on his. You moaned as if they were for his ears only, giving him those eyes that showed him that you were completely weak for everything that he was doing. Spencer pressed his hands into the couch, and leaned down as his tongue dragged up your right breast to make you squirm and shiver. Your breath started to hitch, and Spencer could feel your end on the rise by how much tighter you felt. He grunted as he began to lick and tease at your left breast, and his brows furrowed as he pressed on. He lowered his hands to your hips, and gripped them as he slammed into you harder and deeper. “Y/N…! You’re so tight, I can’t hold it much longer!” He growled as he pushed on.

You panted harder than before as you started to gasp and shake, “Spence! I’m cumming! I’m cumming!” You quickly wrapped your arms around his neck, and tightened your legs around his body as you came along his length. Your eyes rolled back as you choked on your breath, but Spencer was not done.

“Fuck, fuck, Y/N, it’s coming!” He growled out and pulled out of you. Spencer sat back on the couch as he started to stroke himself quickly to reach his climax, but that was all over once you got down on your knees and started working his shaft. With both your hands rested on his thighs, you took his length into your mouth and started bobbing up and down quickly to help him keep his momentum.

His stomach sank as he felt just how good you were with those lips he had been staring at all night long. Your tongue rolled and waved over his tip and caressed the sides before bobbing again. It was a moment he didn’t want to end, but he knew time was no longer on his side once he heard over the earpiece that the auction was finally starting.

Spencer knew that you both had to get into the main room, and sighed as he grabbed your head and started to push your down his length more and more. “Make Daddy cum, baby… Make me cum..!” He strained as he panted and closed his eyes. It only took a few more deep bobs before Spencer felt his hot warmth rush your mouth at the sudden release his pent up tension.

The both of you sat a moment as panting messes before you helped each other look presentable to the masses again. Together, the both of you (barely) walked into the main hall when Spencer easily raised his card and called out a bid the man couldn’t refuse. He scrambled with his guards to get a woman to the stage, but panicked when he couldn’t find a single one!

Suddenly the room was swarmed with FBI agents, who worked to arrest everyone in the room and on the staff.

It was just then wit the case now at a, more than satisfying, close that the act you two were putting on would... cease. You pulled yourself from Spencer's side, your hand slowly dragging off from resting on his chest and you both could tell that the void feeling was... mutual.

 

* * *

 

Once everyone was arrested, the team was sent back to their hotel rooms to rest before the early flight back to the BAU. With that known, everyone was eager to retire back to their rooms, except one. You hadn't been back into your room for long when you heard a knock at your suite door, and was only slightly surprised to find a Dr. Spencer Reid standing in his suit from earlier. He hadn’t even changed for bed.

“Spence?” You smirked and brushed your hair behind your ear as you hide slightly behind the suite door. You had already gotten into your underwear for bed, making Spencer stare a little longer. “I hope today wasn’t bad…” you offered with a light laugh and rosy cheeks.

“Bad? How could you possibly think I would consider the event as bad?” He laughed a bit and smiled warmly at you.

“I just wanted to be sure. I know that was unlike the both of us.” You shrugged.

“Really?” Spencer asked as he pulled the collar and leash out of his pocket, “Because… I was hoping that you’d let _Daddy_ do it again.”

_It seemed the night was far from over…_


End file.
